La Ultima Batalla: LUZ vs OSCURIDAD
by dyvid
Summary: 3 años después de 01. La batalla final empieza, solo puede quedar una: luz o oscuridad. Una batalla a muerte, la ultima batalla de los elegidos, pero la oscuridad planea destruir a los elegidos antes de la batalla, y la luz guarda secretos inconfesables
1. I Confusion

Este fic la historia empieza 3 años después de que los niños elegidos de 01 destruyeran a Apocalymon, los elegidos de 02 no salen y muchos acontecimientos como la manipulación de MaloMyotismon, el encierro de las 4 bestias sagradas, los auténticos primeros niños elegidos (los anteriores a 01) u otros sucesos, son 'reinterpretados', ya lo iréis descubriendo a medida que vaya publicando los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga Massiel , sin su apoyo, nunca me hubiera decidido a escribir esta historia.

* * *

El Mundo Digital había permanecido sin problemas desde que los niños elegidos se fueran, los digimon de los niños los echaban mucho de menos pero el tiempo iba pasando y los digimons hicieron nuevos amigos en el Digimundo, aun echaban mucho de menos a sus amigos humanos pero se lo pasaban muy bien, incluso habían organizado pequeñas aventuras para explorar algunos lugares lejanos del digimundo. Aunque los niños se habían marchado, los Digimon aun podían digie-evolucionar al nivel Campeón e incluso al nivel mega-campeón cuando uno de sus amigos estaba en grave peligro. Aunque cada lugar del digimundo era totalmente independiente y autónomo, Genai había vuelto a rejuvenecer y era respetado como alguien con muchos conocimientos y 'líder moral', las poquísimas veces que había habido algunas disputas importantes los digimons habían acudido a Genai y las cosas se habían solucionado

Agumon estaba preocupado, había escuchado rumores inquietantes, desde hacia unos días se había extendido el rumor de que algunos Digimon de nivel principiante eran capaces de desaparecer, no había ningún Digimon principiante con la capacidad de desaparecer... Agumon no conocía ninguno pero en algunas zonas del mundo digital vivían especies de Digimon muy poco conocidas, por lo que Agumon decidió ir a casa de Gennai para investigar si había algún digimon principiante con la habilidad de desaparecer, aunque los digimons con esta capacidad aun no habían atacado a nadie muchos Digimons estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría si uno de estos digimons llegaba algún dia al nivel mega-campeón y entonces podrían desarrollar habilidades mucho mas poderosas y atacar a los otros Digimon, Agumon iba pensando en estas cosas sin prestar mucha atención al camino cuando de repente Agumon recibió un ataque y quedo inconsciente.

Era un precioso viernes por la tarde, las clases ya se habían acabado esa semana, y T.K acompañaba a Kari a su casa, ese año estaban en la misma clase y lo pasaban muy bien juntos, desde que se conocieron 3 años atrás en su aventura con los digimon, T.K y Kari se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, eran los dos pequeños del grupo de los elegidos, sus hermanos mayores también eran muy buenos amigos y T.K y Kari se entendían perfectamente y disfrutaban con la compañía del otro, y finalmente al compartir clase pasaban mucho rato juntos, como por ejemplo este día, T.K tenia planeado pasar la tarde en casa de Kari y Tai para hacer los deberes juntos y luego por la noche iría a casa de Matt y su padre a pasar el fin de semana, como los padres de T.K estaban separados, 1 ó 2 fines de semana los pasaba en casa de Matt. Finalmente llegaron a casa de Kari y empezaron a hacer lo deberes.

Por la noche Matt y Tai se dirigían a casa de Tai. Matt había estado toda la tarde ensayando con su banda musical y Tai había estado en el entrenamiento de su club de fútbol, a todos dos les había ido muy bien, Matt hacia pocas semanas que había creado su banda y Tai estaba entrenando duro porque pronto seria el campeonato regional de fútbol.

Cuando se sortearan los grupos?- dijo Matt

El viernes de la próxima semana, pero no me preocupa el sorteo, de 64 equipos estoy seguro que podemos ganar fácilmente a 50 como mínimo- le respondió Tai

Eres muy optimista, ya te veo eliminado en la 1 ronda, - se burlo Matt

Eh!, no te pases que nos estamos entrenando muy duro, no como tu que te dedicas a hacer 'amigas'- Tai no pudo resistir la tentación de provocar a Matt con ese tema

Que estas insinuando? Solo eran unas pesadas que no nos dejaban ensayar- se defendió Matt

Pues vete acostumbrándote, las chicas te adoran y tu eres muy guapetón- Tai seguía burlándose

Retira eso ahora mismo!- grito Matt

Lo retiro si me alcanzas nenaza- y Tai salió corriendo, a pesar de que estaba exhausto de tanto entrenamiento simplemente corrió y logro sacarle una buena distancia a su amigo, desde que Tai estaba en el club de fútbol había ganado mucha fuerza, sobretodo en las piernas. Era de noche y a pesar de que Matt se esforzaba en alcanzarlo no podía, de repente Tai se freno en seco y Matt finalmente lo alcanzo.

Que te pasa Tai?- Matt había notado algo anormal en Tai y cuando Tai se giro, sabia que algo malo pasaba, estaba muy pálido y parecía asustado.

He... He escuchado el silbato de Kari- dijo Tai

Algo malo estaba pasando, pues el silbato de Kari se suponía que lo tenía Gatomon (el digimon de Kari) en el Digimundo.

Ya te has despertado, que bien!- dijo Tentomon

Que me ha pasado?- pregunto Agumon

Un Digimon me perseguía y cuando te vi de lejos, te ataque pensando que eras un digimon 'oscuro', pero viéndote de cerca te reconocí- dijo Tentomon, los misteriosos Digimon que podían desaparecer tenían el apodo de 'oscuros' porque cuando Patamon digievoluciono en Angemon noto una presencia oscura cuando un digimon desapareció y eso sucedía con todos los ángeles digimon, notaban una presencia oscura cuando los digimon desaparecían.

Y quien te perseguía?- pregunto Agumon

Un BlackAgumon, de lejos solo vi la silueta de un Agumon y me confundí, te pido disculpas- se disculpo Tentomon

Y el BlackAgumon desapareció?- pregunto preocupado Agumon

Si...- dijo Tentomon visiblemente afectado

Te preocupa algo Tentomon?- Agumon notaba a Tentomon muy nervioso

Esta vez fue diferente-

Que quieres decir?-

Note una presencia oscura muy poderosa y por eso iba a casa de Gennai-

Pues te acompaño

Los dos digimon se pusieron en camino a casa de Gennai. Cuando finalmente llegaron, vieron que algo iba muy mal. La casa de Gennai estaba oculta en el fondo de un lago... pero el lago estaba seco y de la casa estaba saliendo un black-Agumon...

Izzy estaba en su casa, trabajando con su computadora, desde que vivió su aventura en el digimundo era un poco mas social, se había apuntado al club de informática de su colegio y había hecho algunos amigos en su colegio sin contar a los que le acompañaron en el digimundo, pero cuando Izzy se le ocurría una buena idea o se entusiasmaba con un trabajo para el club de informática se cerraba en banda, esa tarda ya llevaba 1 hora trabajando en un ingenioso programa que quería presentar en el club de informática, los que estaban en el club de informática podían presentar trabajos que puntuaban como trabajos extras en la clase de tecnología. De repente recibió un mensaje, lo abrió, era de Gennai: el mundo digital nuevamente estaba en peligro

Tai y Matt corrían a casa de Tai a explicar a los otros elegidos que Gatomon estaba en el mundo humano, cuando por fin llegaron, se quedaron horrorizados, el piso de Tai estaba en llamas y esa tarde la madre de Tai, T.K y Kari tenían que estar en ese piso... que ahora ardía. Tai y Matt corrieron sin pensárselo hacia las escaleras para intentar salvar a sus respectivos hermanos. Cuando llegaron al piso de Tai entraron por la puerta, una ola de calor extremo los golpeo, aun así se cubrieron la boca con unos pañuelos que llevaba Tai y entraron. Primero fueron al salón, no había nadie, y lo peor de todo es que ya se estaban ahogando, por más que intentaban no tragar humo, había mas humo que aire, luego fueron a la habitación de Kari, estaban T.K y Kari, cuando se disponían a sacarlos del piso, alguien los golpeo por detrás y perdieron el conocimiento.

El padre de Tai volvía del trabajo, estaba preocupado porque ese día al salir del trabajo se encontró con un antiguo amigo suyo que hacia meses que no sabia nada de el y se fueron a un bar a charlar un rato, pero el tiempo paso muy rápido cuando se esta pasando un buen rato y al padre se le hizo tarde, no había llamado a su mujer para avisarle de que vendría tarde y a medida que llegaba su preocupación aumento, cuando llego a su calle, quedo paralizado, de su piso salia mucho humo y junto a la puerta de su casa habían varias ambulancias, coches de policía y muchos vecinos y personas que miraban lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que lo que estaba viendo, no quería creer, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Corrió hacia los coches de policía para saber si había muerto alguien, se identifico como familiar y le dejaron pasar, se acerco al inspector de policía para preguntarle si había habido algún cadáver, en ese momento lo vio: estaban sacando a un cadáver del edificio.

'HA OCURRIDO UNA CATASTROFE EN EL MUNDO DIGITAL, TIENES QUE VENIR Y RAPIDO, YA HE ENVIADO OTROS MENSAJES A LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS, PARA ABRIR LA PUERTA SOLO TIENES QUE COGER TU DISPOSITIVO SAGRADO Y REACCIONARA ANTE TU ORDENADOR DE FORMA AUTOMATICA, EL TIEMPO SE ACABA. NOS VEREMOS EN EL MUNDO DIGITAL.

Izzy sin pensárselo dos veces llamo a sus amigos para confirmar que les había llegado el mismo mensaje, como no respondió nadie pensó que dado que el mensaje parecía urgente y desesperado los otros ya se habrían ido al mundo digital, no sabia que hacer, se quería despedir de sus padres pero puede que perdiera un tiempo muy valioso con la despedida si sus padres se empeñaban en prepararle comida o cualquier cosa por el estilo pero por otra parte no se merecían que el se fuera de esa manera y sabia que si lo hacia sus padres se preocuparían mucho, entonces se dio cuenta que si Gennai le había enviado un mensaje quizá el pudiera enviar un mensaje con su portátil desde el digimundo, con ese pensamiento decidió ir inmediatamente el digimundo, cogió su portátil, su mochila con un poco de ropa, su dispositivo sagrado y se fue al mundo digital....

En ese momento los padres de Izzy estaban viendo la televisión, era la hora que empezaban las noticias, empezaron las noticias con una imagen de una casa en llamas, en un letrero estaba escrito 'tragedia en casa de los Yagami' y a continuacion se mostraba una foto de T.K y Kari...

Agumon y Tentomon esperaron a que el Black-Agumon se fuera del lugar, al cabo de unos minutos , Black-Agumon se habia ido y Agumon y Tentomon entraron a explorar la casa de Gennai, parecia que alguien, posiblemente Black-Agumon, habia estado buscando algo, los libros estaban en el suelo y abiertos, los muebles y los cuadros estaban cara a la pared, por toda la casa había muestras de que alguien había estado buscando algo oculto en la casa de Gennai, y lo pero era que Gennai no estaba, o se había refugiado en otro sitio o algo muy malo le había sucedido, entonces Agumon se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que habían estado buscando eran las antiguas cartas con las que hace 3 años los elegidos abrieron el portal del castillo de Myotismon para ir al mundo real pero ningún Digimon sabia donde estaban esas cartas, teóricamente tendrían que estar entre las ruinas del castillo de Myotismon pero cuando se reconstruyo el digimundo, las ruinas del castillo de Myotismon no se habían reconstruido, algo insólito, todas las regiones del Digimundo se habían reconstruido excepto el castillo de Myotismon y la base de los 4 darkmasters tampoco fue reconstruida pero porque era la cupula de 'la montaña en espiral', al desaparecer la montaña en espiral la base de los 4 darkmasters también desapareció. Entonces Agumon se acordó de algo que vio en casa de Gennai, poco después de que los elegidos se fueran, el no le había dado importancia pero Gennai le pidió que no lo explicara a nadie, Agumon vio como Gennai salia de unas escaleras camufladas en el suelo, solo se podía acceder abriendo una puerta oculta, y Agumon no se acordaba de donde estaba el botón para abrir la puerta pero como se acordaba de en que habitación y en que lugar estaban las escaleras camuflada empezaron a buscar, tardaron un buen rato en encontrarlo, mientras buscaban, Agumon se acordó de lo que le había dicho Gennai: 'Esas escaleras van a una habitación subterranea donde guardo mi diario personal por eso pero preferiria que no lo expliques a nadie'. Agumon solo había visto una vez un diario personal, el de Tai, aunque solo estaban escritas un par de paginas, ''demasiado vago para eso'', pensó divertido Agumon. Cuando encontraron el botón, accedieron a las escaleras, eran unas escaleras de madera muy viejas, cuando llego a la habitación subterránea, fue a abrir la puerta cuando de repente se paro, realmente en esa habitación solo había el diario de Gennai? BlackAgumon estaba buscando solo ese diario?, Agumon empezaba a darse cuenta que habia algo raro en la explicación de Gennai, abrió la puerta y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Gennai había mentido: en esa habitación estaba el antiguo portal para abrir la puerta al mundo humano... y lo peor de todo.... el portal estaba abierto.

En algún lugar de un mundo muy diferente al mundo humano, al mundo digital y al mundo de los sueños, en un mundo de oscuridad, había un castillo, allí estaba hablando un digimon, parecía que el Digimon estaba hablando solo, pero no era así:

Me habeis llamado?- dijo el Digimon

Si, el ataque ha empezado y de momento todo va según lo previsto, preparate para digievolucionar- respondió una voz, era una voz decidida que hablada alto, la voz sonó muy segura pero a la vez parecía un poco enfadada.

Haré lo que usted mande... pero con mis debidos respetos... si todo ha salido según el plan....porque he de digievolucionar?- pregunto el Digimon

Porque es necesario confundir aun mas a los elegidos- dijo enigmáticamente es a voz, era una voz inquietante, como si la mismísima oscuridad estuviera hablando...

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo y me dejéis muchos Reviews.


	2. II Oscuridad

Hola, gracias por leer esta historia y dejar vuestros comentarios, en el primer capitulo cometí algunos errores de novato, pero ya están solucionados, espero que os guste este capitulo, estoy seguro que os sorprenda mucho.

IMPORTANTE: EN ESTE CAPITULO APARECERA RYO AKIYAMA, DURANTE TODO EL FIC, RYO TENDRA UN GRAN PROTAGONISMO. SI ALGUIEN NO LOA SABE, ES IMPORTANTE LEER TODA LA HISTORIA DE RYO, DESDE SU APARICION EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS DE LA WONDERSWAN, HASTA SU ULTIMA APARICION EN TAMERS.

Agumon y Tentomon estaban mirando la puerta, estaba abierta, sin saber que hacer iban a mirar las cartas con las que se había abierto la puerta, eran las mismas, las mismas cartas con las que Tai abrió la puerta hacia el mundo humano en el castillo de Myotismon.

-¿Que hacemos, ahora?- pregunto Tentomon

-Mejor vayamos a informar a los otros digimon- dijo Agumon

-Pero no podemos dejar el portal abierto, no seria mejor cerrarlo- pregunto Tentomon

-No creo que sea necesario, nadie conoce este lugar-dijo Agumon

-Pero y si alguien ha capturado a Gennai y vuelve a la casa para buscar este lugar- pregunto Tentomon

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Agumon

-Pues que todo esto es muy extraño, si Gennai quería ocultarse de alguien solo tenia que venir a esta sala, no había necesidad de abrir la puerta- dijo Tentomon

-Tienes razón, mejor que vaya yo y tu quedas aquí por si ve alguien, volveré lo mas rápido que pueda- dijo Agumon

-No, ya iré yo, tu quedate aquí- dijo Tentomon

-Esta bien, vuelve lo mas rápido que puedas- dijo Agumon.

Tentomon se fue a decirlo a los demás, dejando a Agumon solo, la habitacion era un poco peequeña, solo había el portal, paso un buen rato hasta que Agumon se dio cuenta de algo, detrás del portal había una pequeña sombra, cuando se acerca para ver que era eso, descubrió la carta de Agumon, Agumon no se lo podía creer, esa carta la tenia que tener Tai, cuando Izzy descubrió el sistema para abrir el portal en el castillo de Myotismon, había una carta de mas, 10 cartas para 9 espacios, solo quedaban las cartas de Gomamon y Agumon, y Tai uso la de Gomamon, estaban en medio de una lucha contra Dokugumon, y Agumon estaba seguro de haber visto como Tai cogía la carta...o no? Agumon estaba tan concentrado en intentar recordar si la había cogido, que no se dio cuenta de que Black-Agumon lo ataco por detrás, el ataque dejo inconsciente a Agumon, que fue arrastrado hasta la puerta por Black-Agumon, una vez delante de la puerta,Black-Agumon lo arrastro hacia la puerta, hasta que Agumon fue absorbido por la puerta, hacia el mundo humano... o al menos eso habían pensado Agumon y Tentomon, porque Black-Agumon cuando vio que Agumon desaparecía por la puerta, dijo: 'estúpido, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que esta puerta no se abre con las cartas?'. Y Black-Agumon tenia razón, cuando cogió las cartas, el portal no se cerro, debajo de las cartas, no había ninguna estrella de cinco puntas, en cambio, en el castillo de Myotismon, habían varias estrellas de cinco puntas grabadas en la roca, para indicar el nivel de cada Digimon de las 9 cartas. Black-Agumon se fue, ya había cumplido su misión, estaba muy contento, disfruto pensando en la muerte dolorosa de Agumon: ese portal conducía a un mundo humano, donde los digimon oscuros estaban avisados de la llegada de Agumon, solo tenían que ir al lugar indicado y recoger a Agumon, que seguiría estando inconsciente, pero lo peor de todo es que en el mundo donde había enviado a Agumon, la oscuridad había vencido a la luz, por lo que en ese mundo, la oscuridad era invencible.

Tentomon estaba preocupado, le dijo a Agumon que volvería enseguida pero ya había pasado un buen rato y aun no había encontrado a nadie, cansado de buscar a los digimon de los elegidos, aprovecho que estaba cerca del bosque donde solía estar Leomon, para ir a buscare. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al bosque, escucho como alguien gritaba, se giro, y vio que BlackAgumon le habia atado por la espalda pero Izzy se había puesto en medio, el ataque le habia dado de lleno a Izzy que había quedado con una quemadura importante, Tentomon digievoluciono en Kabuterimon y lucho contra Black-Agumon, pero Black-Agumon era mas rápido que Kabuterimon, la lucha fue intensa pero breve, y Kabuterimon perdió, cuando Black-Agumon iba a rematar a Izzy, el dispositivo y el emblema de Izzy brillaron y Kabuterimon digievoluciono en Mega-Kabuterimon, entonces la batalla siguió, Black-Agumon y Mega-Kabuterimon parecían igualados, cuando Black-Agumon lanzaba sus ataques, Mega-Kabuterimon los destruía facilmente con su cuerno, pero cuando el lanzaba los suyos, Black-Agumon los evitaba fácilmente, la única opción que tenia Mega-Kabuterimon era embestir a Agumon con su cuerno, pero corría el riesgo de fallar, entonces probo algo mas arriesgado, embistió a su oponente, que lo esquivo fácilmente y ataco, pero en vez de subir el vuelo, Mega-Kabuterimon se paro y aguanto el ataque, el ataque dio en el caparazón de Mega-Kabuterimon, un mal lugar donde atacar, Mega-Kabuterimon apenas noto dolor, entonces se giro y apunto a los pies de Black-Agumon, disparo su ataque a máxima potencia y la onda expansiva hizo que Black-Agumon perdiese el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo, entonces Mega-Kabuterimon volvió a apuntar con todas sus fuerzas a Black-Agumon, le dio de lleno, Black-Agumon quedo malherido, entonces iba a rematarlo pero alguien grito 'No lo hagas!', Mega-Kabuterimon se giro para ver quien habia gritado, era Gennai.

En un mundo donde la oscuridad había vencido a la luz, unos Digimon oscuros entraron en una cueva, eran 3 Black-Gatomon, su líder les había dicho que en esa cueva aparecería un Agumon inconsciente, tenían que asegurarse de destruir a Agumon, en ese mundo los Digimon oscuros eran invencibles, ni siquiera los 3 ángeles digimon (Sherapimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon) pueden derrotar a un digimon oscuro en ese mundo. Los Black-Gatomon esperan en la cueva, se esta acercando el momento en que aparecerá Agumon, pero de repente una fuerte explosión hace que los Black-Gatomon no vean nada por el humo, entonces la puerta se abre y aparece Agumon, pero en ese mismo momento otra puerta se abre, un humano coge a Agumon y antes que los Black-Gatomon puedan hacer nada, un Digimon y el humano entran por la 2 puerta y se cierra. El humano, el Digimon y Agumon aparecen en la casa de Gennai, donde Agumon habia sido atacado. Agumon se despierta, recuerda que alguien lo ha atacado por la espalda y lo ha lanzado a la puerta, se dispone a atacar a sus enemigos pero entonces se da cuenta que ese humano y su Digimon son amigos, de hecho los conoce muy bien, son Ryo y Cyberdramon.

Ya han pasado varias horas, el señor Yagami, esta en un hotel, habia pasado un buen rato llorando delante de su casa. El quería quedarse en la oficina del forense para ser el primero en saber de quien era ese cadáver, pero los médicos le habían dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar, la policía ya había recibido la orden de alojar al señor Yagami, en un hotel, aunque el fuego solo había destruido el piso del señor Yagami y la estructura del edificio no habría sufrido ningún daño, el humo era aun muy intenso y varios vecinos habían sido desalojados por precaución, finalmente los médicos le prometieron que de seguida que tuviesen los datos del forense sobre la identidad del cadáver, el seria el primer informado, entonces el señor Yagami acepto ir a un hotel, aunque recibió atención medica y le recetaron varios calmantes, el señor Yagami solo podía llorar y llorar, cuando se dormía, tenia pesadillas, soñaba que sus hijos eran mutilados por el fuego y tenían una muerte muy dolorosa. Por la mañana, el señor Yagami llamo a los bomberos y a la policía: solo habían encontrado un cadáver, el de la señora Yagami, los bomberos habían buscado durante toda la noche, los otros dos cadáveres, pero no los habían encontrado y Tai y Matt seguían desaparecidos.

Cuando Mega-Kabuterimon vio a Gennai, entendió lo que estaba pasando, se giro y Black-Agumon habia desaparecido, noto una presencia oscura, y unos segundos después esa presencia oscura desapareció, entonces Mega-Kabuterimon perdió su digievolucion, Motimon le pregunto:

-El ataque de Black-Agumon, era una distracción, aunque le hubiera intentado rematar, Black Agumon habría desaparecido,verdad?- pregunto Motimon

-Lo has comprendido- dijo Gennai

-¿Este ataque tiene relacion con el hecho de que en tu casa hay un portal al mundo humano?- pregunto motimon

-¿Que has dicho?- Gennai pareció confundido

-Hemos encontrado un portal en tu casa, igual que el de Myotismon, con las inscripciones y las cartas colocadas igual que cuando fuimos al mundo humano- insistió Motimon

-¿Hemos?- pregunto Gennai

-Si, hoy cuando un digimon oscuro desapareció, sentí una presencia oscura, por lo que fui a tu casa para decírtelo, pero un Black-Agumon me ataco y desapareció, entonces me encontré con Agumon, fuimos a tu casa y vimos salir un Black-Agumon, alguien habia buscado algo en tu casa, entonces Agumon me dijo que habia una habitación secreta en la sala, y empezamos a buscar, encontramos la habitación secreta y un portal igual que el de myotismon, con las cartas colocadas para ir al mundo digital, el portal estaba abierto, pensé que quizá hubieses escapado por el portal, entonces me fui a explicárselo a los otros Digimon, cuando me ataco Black-Agumon.

-Vamos, Agumon corre un serio peligro, el ataque era una distracción, mientras tu luchabas contra Black-Agumon, seguramente han atacado a Agumon-dijo Gennai, muy preocupado

Entonces apareció volando Cyberdramon en el cielo con Ryo y Agumon, bajo hasta donde se encontraban Gennai y Motimon.

-Gennai, que alegría verte, he ido a esa misteriosa dimensión y he podido rescatar a Agumon- dijo Ryo

-Eso ha sido muy peligroso, te prohibí expresamente que fueras a esa dimensión, pero veo que una vez mas, me has sorprendido, bien hecho,Ryo- dijo gennai

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí?-dijo Motimon

-Motimon y Agumon, os he de pedir perdón, hace días que estaba preocupado, tenia informaciones de que algo raro pasaba, ahora ya empiezo a entender:una nueva batalla ha empezado, y esta vez, todas las dimensiones corren peligro, pero mejor que empiece por el principio.-dijo Gennai

Sora estaba en su cama llorando, la noche anterior habia visto las noticias, habían informado de un terrible incendio en casa de los yagami, la señora Yagami habia muerto y se estaban buscando los cadáveres de T.K y Kari, Sora llamo a Tai para consolarlo y confiando en la lejana posibilidad de que T.K y Kari se hubiesen salvado, pero su móvil estaba apagado, normal, su madre y su hermana habia muerto y seria un golpe muy difícil de asimilar, Sora se fue a la cama a dormir, estaba muy triste pensando en Kari y T.K, se paso toda la noche llorando, pero por la mañana volvió a llamar a Tai, pero su móvil seguía apagado, entonces en las noticias de la mañana, informaron de que Tai y Matt estaban desaparecidos, según algunos vecinos, habían entrado en el piso de Tai para socorrer a su familia y T.K, Sora se hundió, empezó a llorar, se fue a su cuarto y se encero, no podía parar de llorar, no solo habían muerto T.K y Kari, sino que encima Tai y Matt era probable que estuviesen muertos, Tai y Matt habían sido los mejores amigos de Sora, Sora no podía soportar la idea de que estuviesen muertos, intento ser fuerte, intento confiar en que Tai y Matt estuviesen vivos, pero no podía. La madre de Sora sabiendo que en esos duros momentos su hija necesitaba estar sola, se fue al tanatorio a intentar consolar al señor Yagami y a los señores Ishida. Al cabo de un rato, Sora recibió una llamada, era de su madre, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, pero decidió responder.

-Mama, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar- dijo Sora

-Hija, es muy importante, ven ahora mismo a la comisaria, Izzy ha desaparecido...-en ese momento se escucho un golpe.

-6 elegidos han caído- dijo una misteriosa voz

-Mejor que empecemos por el principio- dijo Ryo- cuando desaparecí por culpa de Milleniumon, luchamos por ultima vez, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, tuve que viajar a diferentes dimensiones para derrotarlo, pero no lo conseguí porque sucedió algo increíble, monodramon y Milleniumon hicieron la ADN digievolucion y se fusionaron en Cyberdramon, pero fui a parar a otra dimensión, entonces intente permanecer en el mundo humano, pero Cyberdramon era demasiado inestable, por lo que fui al digimundo, un día, de forma casual descubrí la manera de viajar entre las dimensiones, con la ayuda de Cyberdramon y desde entonces he permanecido en mi dimensión, porque por mas que sepa como viajar entre dimensiones, es peligroso-dijo enigmáticamente- solo viajo a otras dimensiones cuando hay una dimensión en peligro. - explico Ryo

-Sabemos que la oscuridad y la luz son hermanas, una no puede existir sin la otra, donde hay luz , hay oscuridad -dijo Gennai- pero es muy importante que estén en un perfecto equilibrio, cuando se rompe el equilibrio, solo hay destrucción, cuando acabo la lucha contra Apocalymon, el digimundo habia sido destruido, pero luz y oscuridad volvieron a estar en equilibrio y el digimundo se pudo reconstruir- explico Gennai

-Todo eso ya lo sabemos, dinos que esta pasando- se impaciento Agumon

-¿Os imagináis un mundo donde la oscuridad haya crecido tanto, que sea imposible restablecer el equilibrio?-pregunto Gennai

-es imposible- dijo Tentomon

-Pues me parece que te equivocas -dijo Ryo- nosotros hemos rescatado a Agumon de ese mundo.

En algún lugar de un mundo muy diferente al mundo humano, al mundo digital y al mundo de los sueños, en un mundo de oscuridad, había un castillo, en una sala del castillo había una puerta igual que la que había en la habitación oculta de casa de gennai, Black-Agumon se disponía a acabar la primera fase, había sido todo un éxito, los dos principales emblemas, luz y esperanza, habían caído, y la aparición de la valentía y la amistad, había permitido a Black-Agumon capturad a 4 elegidos de golpe, ahora solo quedaba la parte mas difícil: capturar al único elegido capaz de viajar entre dimensiones y a su compañero, es decir, Ryo y su compañero Cyberdramon, pero antes tenia que capturar a los dos últimos elegidos, abrió la puerta a la casa de sinceridad, y digievoluciono, pero Black-Agumon era un digimon muy poderoso, y en ese mundo de oscuridad, le fue fácil alterar su digievolucion, cuando cruzo la puerta, su aspecto no era el de un Black-Greymon, la digievolucion había sido alterada por completo, y ahora tenia la forma de un Gomamon .


	3. III Muerte

Gracias por leer mi fic, en este capitulo aparece una escena de Digimon 01, como yo vivo en España, el dialogo es el de la versión española, por lo que puede haber alguna diferencia entre la versión española y la sudamericana, he de reconocer que los 2 primeros capítulos solo fueron de 'Introducción' a partir de ahora empieza la batalla, aun no se que pasara en el 4 capitulo, pero a medida que he ido escribiendo el fic, ya me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante: ES LA ULTIMA BATALLA, estáis advertidos, por lo que en este fic sucederán muchas cosas que nunca he leído en otros fics en español.

En algún lugar de un mundo muy diferente al mundo humano, al mundo digital y al mundo de los sueños, en un mundo de oscuridad, había un castillo, dentro de ese castillo, habían muchas habitaciones, pero en lo mas profundo del castillo, había una cueva muy grande, en esa cueva, había una habitación grande sin ninguna iluminación (en ese mundo de oscuridad, no había luz,los ojos de los digimon oscuros se habían adaptado, solo percibían formas oscuras), en esa habitación solo habían 9 camas, las camas estaban bastante alejadas las unas de las otras 6 de ellas estaban totalmente selladas, el sello constaba de 3 capas, la primera era una pared de diamante, la 2 era una barrera digital muy poderosa y la 3 era un muro de oscuridad, pero en ese mundo, la oscuridad era invencible, el destino de la persona que ocupaba la 7 cama ya estaba decidido, la barrera digital ya estaba programada, y unos digimon oscuros acababan de construir la pared de diamante, solo faltaba la barrera de oscuridad, en pocos minutos, la oscuridad crearía una barrera oscura invencible, en el peor de los casos, las 2 primeras capas se podían destruir, la 3 no, y lo peor de todo es que la barrera de oscuridad no era solo un arma defensiva, los niños que estaban encerrados en esas habitaciones tenían horribles pesadillas, muy pronto, los que en en tiempos anteriores fueron llamados 'los elegidos', solo serian oscuridad.

Estados Unidos

Mimi estaba en Estados Unidos, hacia poco que se había ido a vivir allí, y aun no tenia muchos amigos, estaba en su habitación, la familia de Mimi tenia una casa grande, sus padres se ganaban bien la vida en . La habitación de Mimi era como la de cualquier otra adolescente:carteles de chicos guapos famosos, música para bailar, … Mimi estaba chateando con sus amigas de , pero la mayoría eran compañeras de clase del colegio, el único chico que le interesaba era Michel, un niño elegido de . En ese momento apareció una única imagen que ocupaba toda la pantalla: la del mundo digital, entonces apareció Palmon y le dijo 'Mimi, la puerta al mundo digital se ha abierto, tengo muchas ganas de verte, ¿porque no vienes?, solo has de coger tu dispositivo sagrado delante del ordenador y aparecerás en el mundo digital, Gennai quiere hablar con los 8 niños elegidos pero por el camino tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar' Mimi aun no se había recuperado de la sorpresa, estaba muy contenta de ver a su amiga Palmon, -'¡PALMON!, ¡te he echado mucho de menos!, ahora mismo vengo, pero supongo que podre volver por el mismo sitio, ¿no?- le pregunto Mimi. -Claro- entonces Mimi cogió su dispositivo y fue al mundo digital. Cuando llego al mundo digital se quedo confusa, solo había oscuridad, temerosa de que fuera una trampa, se preparo para hacer digievolucionar a Palmon, pero entonces se encendió una antorcha, Palmon estaba delante de ella, Palmon le dijo -Estúpida niñata, ahora estoy al servicio de la oscuridad y tu has caído en mi trampa- entonces Palmon la ataco y la dejo inconsciente, Palmon satisfecha, perdió su digievolucion, volvió a su verdadera forma: Black-Agumon

En el mundo digital, Tentomon y Agumon estaban muy preocupados, Ryo y Gennai les habían dicho que primero tenían que buscar a los otros 6 digimon y luego explicaran lo que estaba pasando, para evitar sospesar, Cyberdramon y Ryo acompañavan a Agumon y Leomon y Gennai a Tentomon, las zonas donde solían estar los otros Digimon, no estaban muy lejos, pero eran bastante grandes, al final del día, habían encontrado a los otros 6 digimon, una vez que encontraron a todos los digimon, fueron a casa de Gennai, en todo el día no habían sufrido ningún otro ataque, en casa de Gennai, Gennai empezó a explicar:

-Es mejor que empecemos por el principio, todos vosotros sabéis que hay diferentes dimensiones, pero, ¿quien sabe decirme como se crearon estas dimensiones? - se hizo el silencio, nadie lo sabia- bien, cuando lanzamos una moneda al aire, puede salir cara o cruz -Gennai cogió una moneda, y la lanzo,salio cara- ¿pero que hubiera pasado si hubiera salido cruz?, este es el origen de las dimensiones -hubo un murmullo de voces, los digimon no lo acababan de entender,entonces Ryo tomo la palabra- lo que quiere decir Gennai, es que los mundos alternos se crean cuando sucede algo contrario a este mundo, por ejemplo, si Kari hubiese ido al mundo digital desde el primer momento, en otra dimensión (es decir en esta), hubiese sucedido lo contrario y muchas cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, por ejemplo, Myotismon no hubiera tenido que ir a la tierra buscar el octavo niño elegido y los DarkMasters nunca hubieran tenido tiempo de crear la montaña espiral, por lo que la historia hubiera seguido de forma muy diferente a la de esta dimensión.

-¿Pero hay dimensiones donde la oscuridad sea mas fuerte que la luz?- pregunto Gabumon

-Si-dijo Ryo- pero la diferencia es mínima, y también hay mundos donde el equilibrio se ha roto, pero generalmente, el equilibrio vuelve a la normalidad en poco tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando, cuando la oscuridad es tan poderosa que el equilibrio no se puede restablecer con el tiempo, es necesario que alguien restablezca el equilibrio, en este mundo, sin los niños elegidos, el equilibrio nunca se hubiera restablecido y la oscuridad habría ganado- dijo Ryo

-Para poder ayudar a otras dimensiones, esta Ryo- dijo Gennai- y ahora sigamos, cuando se reconstruyo el digimundo, una habitación secreto con una puerta igual que la de Myotismon apareció en mi casa, siempre había estado allí, solo la podía utilizar para casos de extrema emergencia, pero las 2 veces que se llamo a los elegidos, no fue necesaria, hasta ahora- dijo Gennai

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto Patamon

-Porque todos los elegidos han caído- dijo Gennai

En los sueños de Tai:

Tai estaba decidido a rescatar a Sora, todos sus amigos se estaban esforzando para rescatarla, la lucha contra Etemon estaba siendo muy dura, Izzy y Kabuterimon estaban luchando contra Etemon, no había tempo para dudar, no podía fallar, finalmente llegaron a la sala electrificada.

-Esta al otro lado- dijo Tai, tal como Izzy había dicho, una parte del muro no estaba electrificado, Tai aun se acordaba de cual era, pero si falla va moriría.

-Yo ire primero Tai- se ofreció Agumon,

-No, no lo hagas Agumon- le detuvo Tai

-Pero Tai...-dijo Agumon

-Tengo que ir yo, detrás de este muro hay algo muy importante para mi-le dijo Tai a su compañero.

-¿Sora?-le pregunto Agumon.

-Si, pero no es solo ella, hay hay algo mas, también muy importante que he perdido, la confianza en mi mismo- le explico Tai a su amigo. Tai se dispuso a cruzar el muro.

-¡Tai! ¡Animo Tai!- le animo Agumon

Tai estaba delante del muro, estaba decido a recuperar la confianza en el mismo y liberar a Sora, Tai tenia miedo, pero confiaba en el, sabia que podía hacerlo, lleno de valor, su emblema empezó a brillar, Tai sin darse cuenta de que su emblema estaba brillando, alzo la mano, y se dispuso a tocar el muro electrificado, cuando mas seguro estaba de si mismo, cuando mas valor tenia, todo acabo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano y se hizo la oscuridad. Agumon vio como a pesar de que Tai se había llenado de Valor para atravesar el muro, había fallado, y ahora Tai estaba muerto.

En casa de Gennai.

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Gomamon

-Me temo que si-dijo Ryo- mientras Agumon y Tentomon os buscaban, he ido al mundo humano, todos los elegidos están desaparecido excepto Mimi, pero la he intentado localizar y tampoco responde-cuando Ryo termino de hablar, hubo un silencio incomodo, nadie se atrevía a hacer la pregunta definitiva, finalmente Patamon la hizo:

-No os preocupéis , estoy seguro que nuestros amigos siguen vivos- dijo Patamon

-¡Claro que si!-dijo Agumon

-Es muy posible que estén vivos-dijo Gennai- nuestro enemigo les necesita vivos, si mueren, sus emblemas perderán su poder-

-¿Y que pasaría con el poder de los emblemas?- pregunto Gatomon

-El poder de los emblemas no puede ser destruido-le respondió Gennai- si los elegidos mueren, nacerán otros niños predestinados a tener el poder de los emblemas, y entonces la oscuridad tendria que volver a localizar a los nuevos elegidos, por eso necesitan a los elegidos vivos, para vencer el poder de los emblemas- explico Gennai

-¿Pero los elegidos no fueron escogidos, cuando vieron la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon?-pregunto Gabumon

-No exactamente-dijo Gennai- muchos niños nacieron predestinados a un emblema, pero aunque estén predestinados, no todos pueden tener el poder de los emblemas, los emblemas escogen a sus portadores, por ejemplo, el emblema del valor escogió a Tai porque era el niño que podía llegar a tener mas valor, el emblema de la amistad escogió a Matt porque era el niño que podía llegar a tener mas amistad, y así sucesivamente, aunque he de reconocer que los emblemas son un poco misteriosos, a veces es difícil saber como han escogido a su portador- les dijo Gennai

-Ahora lo mas importante es reclutar aliados para la lucha-explico Ryo.

-Así es-dijo Gennai- a pesar de que sabemos en que dimensión se encuentran los elegidos, es demasiado peligroso, en esa dimensión la oscuridad es invencible, por lo que es vital que encontremos al único digimon capaz de ganar a la oscuridad-dijo Gennai.

-¿Y quien es?-Pregunto Cyberdramon, aunque ya había aprendido a contener sus ganas de luchar, tenia curiosidad por saber que Digimon era, durante muchas batallas, Cyberdramon y Ryo habían vencido a digimon extremadamente poderosos, pero ahora que sabia que existía un digimon tan poderoso, que podía ganar a la oscuridad en su propio terreno, volvía a tener dificultades para controlar sus ansias de luchar.

-Ese digimon es el alfa de los digimon, es el primer Digimon, hace mucho tiempo que desapareció, pero su mito es eterno, antiguas leyendas dicen que aparecerá en crisis extremas, nunca se le ha necesitado y nadie recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que salvo al mundo, pero cuando aparezca nadie lo podrá vencer, es extremadamente poderoso, y lo mas importante de todo, puede viajar por el espacio y el tiempo, y su nombre es......ALPHAMON-dijo Gennai

Phantomon había estado escuchando la conversación todo el tiempo, en algún lugar de un mundo muy diferente al mundo humano, al mundo digital y al mundo de los sueños, en un mundo de oscuridad, Black-Agumon había digievolucionado en Phantomon, luego, solo tuvo que ir a casa de Gennai y pudo atravesar fácilmente la pared, desde dentro, solo se tuvo que acercar a la habitación donde estaban Gennai,Ryo y los digimon, y pudo escuchar fácilmente la conversa, cuando Gennai menciono a Alphamon, se preparo para atacar, había recibido instrucciones muy claras, todo aquel que dijera el nombre de Alphamon o lo escuchase, tendría que ser eliminado, Phatomon perdió su digievolucion y ya como Blac-Agumon, se preparo para digievolucionar, esta vez la digievolucion no seria alterada, Black-Agumon salio de la casa, y se alejo unos metros, entonces digievoluciono en Black-Greymon y ataco, la 'Black-Megallama' alcanzo de lleno la casa de Gennai, pero para sorpresa de todos (excepto de Gennai), a pesar de que la casa había sido destruida, un escudo digital invisible protegía a los elegidos, Black-Greymon estaba totalmente sorprendido, antes había desactivado el escudo defensivo de la casa de Gennai, pero aun quedaba otro que el no había detectado, era imposible que no lo hubiera detectado y Gennai no había tenido tiempo de activar un escudo tan poderoso, mientras Black-Greymon seguía pensando en eso, los Digimon aprovecharon para digievolucionar a su nivel Ultra, Metal-Greymon, Were-Garurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Mega-Kabuterimon, Magna-Angemon y Angewomon, pero Black-Greymon no se dejo intimidar y se lanzo a la lucha, pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, un pequeño portal se abrió, era de color negro y demasiado pequeño para un humano, pero de ese portal salio una flecha de oscuridad que atravesó a Black-Greymon, tal como había sucedido la primera vez con las flechas de luz y esperanza, Black-Greymon pudo digievolucionar a Black-MetalGreymon, Tentomon había tenido que digievolucionar a Mega-Kabuterimon para derrotar a Black-Agumon, por lo que aunque eran 9 contra 1, la victoria no estaba garantizada pero Black-MetalGreymon no se dejo intimidar y ataco, la batalla empezo, Black-MetalGreymon era muy rápido, pero solo tenia una garra de metal, y su ataque 'Black-Giga explosión' era demasiado lento, Metal-Greymon se dio cuenta de eso y se le ocurrió un plan para vencer, dijo a los otros Digimon que le rodearan, Black-MetalGreymon intento evitarlo, lanzo sus misiles hacia Zudomon y Angemon que estaban a su derecha, Zudomon y Angemon se disponían a desviar el ataque, pero los misiles de Black-MetalGreymon cambiaron de dirección, los digimon que lo vieron se quedaron perplejos, pero Angewomon y Mega-Kabuterimon habían aprovechado el ataque de Black-MetalGreymon para correr a su espalda para rodearlo, no se dieron cuenta de que los misiles habían cambiado de dirección, los misiles dieron de lleno a Angewomon y Mega-Kabuterimon que quedaron malheridos y perdieron su digievolucion, Salamon y Motimon estaban inconscientes por lo que no pudieron ni tan solo ver el combate, Metal-Greymon intento inmovilizar a Black-MetalGreymon y los demás Digimon atacaron, aunque Black-MetalGreymon logro liberarse de MetalGreymon, no pudo esquivar los 6 ataques, la explosión fue muy fuerte, pero Black-MetalGreymon aunque estaba herido, aprovechando el humo de la explosión lanzo su ataque, fueron alcanzados Zudomon y Garudamon que también quedaron malheridos y perdieron su digievolucion, entonces Magna-Angemon hizo su ataque mas poderoso, la puerta del destino, Black-MetalGreymon estava herido, pero aun le quedaba muchas habilidades que mostrar a sus enemigos, aprovechando que su enorme peso estaba evitando ser absorbido por la puerta del destino, lanzo sus ataques, Lilymon y Were-Garurumon esquivaron el ataque, pero los misiles dieron la vuelta y persiguieron a los dos digimon, a medida que pasaron los segundos, los misiles ganaron velocidad, Were-Garurumon intento destruir al misil con sus ataques, pero fue inutil, Were-Garurumon y Lilymon fueron alcanzados por los misiles y quedaron malheridos y perdieron su digievolucion, solo quedaban Metal-Greymon, Magna-Angemon y Cyberdramon, entonces Metal-Greymon hizo una señal a Cyberdramon, lanzo su ataques y Black-MetalGreymon lanzo los suyos para neutralizar a los de Metal-Greymon, pero Cyberdramon, con una velocidad sorprendente, se lanzo sobre Black-MetalGreymon, le ataco, el ataque de Cyberdramon fue tan brutal que dejo a Black-MetalGreymon malherido, y sin sus misiles, Cyberdramon sabia que el punto débil de ese ataque, eran los tubos que abastecían de energía a ese ataque, los había cortado, pero Black-MetalGreymon sabia que había cumplido con su misión:capturar a los 8 elegidos, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir en la lucha, sabia que otros digimon mas poderosos se encargarían de vencer a Ryo, orgulloso de su ultima batalla, activo un dispositivo interno que algunos Digimon oscuros tenían, esa batalla sabia que tenia muchas posibilidades de ser derrotado, pero el había luchado bien y solo el ataque de Cyberdramon lo había vencido, aun podía seguir luchando, pero sin su principal ataque, podía ser absorbido por la puerta del destino y ser derrotado por la luz, por lo que reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia, el tendría un glorioso final, y las concentro en su dispositivo, entonces los otros Digimon se dieron cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde, Black-MetalGreymon se auto destruyo, la explosión fue extremadamente poderosa, se pudo ver claramente desde muy lejos, durante varios minutos un humo intenso impedía ver nada, cuando se disipo el humo se pudo ver que donde antes hubo la casa de Gennai, ya solo había un enorme cráter de varios metros de profundidad.

En algún lugar de un mundo muy diferente al mundo humano, al mundo digital y al mundo de los sueños, en un mundo de oscuridad, algo totalmente inesperado sucedió, el elegido de la esperanza, en medio de horribles pesadillas que lo torturaban, tuvo esperanza, a pesar de que había tenido esperanza pero había muerto varias veces, siguió teniendo esperanza, murió contra Devimon, Etemon, Datamon, Demidevimon, Myotismon, los dark masters, y Apocalymon, aunque la esperanza le condenaba a una muerte segura, aunque la esperanza no pudiera vencer a la oscuridad, T.K siguió teniendo esperanza, pero no le sirvió de nada, en ese mundo de oscuridad, donde la oscuridad era invencible, T.K intento resistir la oscuridad, pero no lo consiguió, T.K despertó, se dio cuenta que no había muerto. Con la esperanza de que la oscuridad fuese vencida, T.K tomo una decisión, y con una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro, noto como la oscuridad lo iba consumiendo poco a poco, en una lenta agonía, en ese mundo de oscuridad, en esa prisión de oscuridad, la oscuridad vencería una vez mas a la luz y T.K moriría, pero nunca perdería la esperanza.

CONTINUARA

N.A:Bueno, antes de que me crucifiquéis, quiero aclarar que en este fanfic, pase lo que pase, T.K seguirá apareciendo. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y no os perdáis el próximo capitulo. Habrán sido destruidos los 8 Digimon,Ryo y Gennai? Morirá T.K? Aparecerá Alphamon?


End file.
